Targets of various types have been used extensively for many years by gun enthusiasts. The most basic targets include the traditional bullseye target printed on paper or paperboard. Such targets are hung on a frame or supported in some manner in an outdoor location remote from any area frequented by people. The gun enthusiast paces off a certain distance and proceeds to test his shooting skills on the target. Eventually the target becomes unusable due to repeated hits and must be replaced.
Target practice with the above-described basic type of a target can be enjoyable, but does not provide the same satisfaction derived from hitting a moving target or causing the target itself to move after a direct hit. Target devices found in shooting galleries are oftentimes mechanical with moving targets. As the target moves laterally across the target area or revolves, the gun enthusiast is presented with a challenge greater than that presented by a stationary object. Such mechanical target devices generally have targets which are knocked down when contacted by a bullet. Many such devices also have automatic reset means to reposition the targets to an upright position.
Still other commercial type target devices found in shooting galleries or rifle ranges comprise stationary targets with automatic or semi-automatic reset means. Thus, when the target is knocked down, means are provided for automatically or semi-automatically resetting it to an upright position. This offers the gun enthusiast the opportunity to test his shooting skills without the interruption and annoyance of continually replacing or resetting the targets. Portable type target devices with remote target resetting means are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,267,722; 1,657,931; 3,411,784; and 4,029,318. Unfortunatley, not every gun enthusiast has access to the aforedescribed devices. Additionally, complex designs of these devices cause them to be too expensive to produce economically or too prone to product failure.
Another drawback experienced with most target devices disclosed in the prior art is that devices intended for use with high calibre rifles or guns are designed for use either in a shooting gallery environment or outdoors, e.g. at a rifle range. This, of course, is because of safety concerns.
There is a need for a target device not met by the known target devices. Many gun enthusiasts would like the convenience of having a target device which could be used in their own homes, for example, in a basement area. Such a device would have to be safe and, at the same time, capture the interest of the gun enthusiast. Ideally, such a device would be portable and of a simple design to allow for economy of manufacture. Also important would be a feature which would allow the gun enthusiast to spend the maximum time in shooting and not replacing or resetting targets. A means for resetting hit targets from a remote location would be highly desirable. There has now been discovered a target device which meets the above stated needs of portability, interest, simple design and remote target reset means.